629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.
Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor (born -87, died -21) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Husband. "Coltal married Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, five years his senior, at forty-five. Renyal had served as Governor of Oscumy for the past ten years, and had a son and three daughters from a previous marriage. His union with Coltal allowed them to both make political gains, and raise the money for Renyal's vision of a Roaman fleet which would be necessary to pursue the war in Crylalt." "Coltal's new husband Renyal was elected Consul on his platform of expanding Roam's naval capacity to match that of Naechis, which was blockading the seas around Delebram. Coltal was elected Marshal alongside his husband, and was part of the expeditionary force which managed to land in Crylalt and make peace with the Kingdom of Kyraspa, allowing for a Roaman foothold on the continent." "His husband Renyal was assigned by the Senate to the Pygran Well in Scrutany, hampering his efforts to have a fleet built before his term was up." "Coltal's return to Roam, if initially disappointing, was quickly to become devastating. He was no sooner shaken by the death of his sister Haity than his beloved wife Amby died in childbirth at age thirty-two with his half-son Caiacal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam. In keeping with Roaman tradition, despite his grief, Coltal married again within the year, re-affirming his alliance with Renyal through Tersas Juctor. Tersas was not from a particularly prestigious line of Juctors, and the perfunctory nature of their marriage, which persists to this day, stands in contrast to that of his marriage to Amby. A son was born to Coltal within the year, though his resemblance to Renyal earned him not only his name but eventually his nickname. Rheumy Renyal Candoam Voriel never seems to have earned the same love from his father as his elder brother Curly." "His second half son Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, so named because of his red flushing cheeks, was born during this reclusive period." "A string of family deaths restricted his social circle still further: his younger brother Ennal, halfblood-brother Pagnal and older sister Constrincy all died within the same year, and the following year saw his husband Renyal die at the age of sixty-five." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "The second year of the war saw the construction of the first Roaman fleet by Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, Degnal's full first cousin who was serving as Consul. Degnal was one of many Voriels who volunteered to join the fleet in a commanding capacity, assuming that his family's burgeoning aptitude for maritime trade (and perhaps commanding slaves) would bestow upon him a natural advantage despite never having so much as stepped on a boat before. Despite a rocky start, Degnal did pick up the basics of seamanship fairly quickly, wise enough as he was to defer to the more experienced, usually foreign seamen who he nominally commanded. For three years he served as a captain in the fleet, commanding a handful of ships ably in support capacities, but never engaging with the Naechisian fleet. In the year of the Consuls Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and Hyberital Barbar Adesican, Degnal returned home from the seas of Crylalt to attend the funeral of his mother. While he was in Roam, almost the entire Roaman fleet was lost, partially in an engagement with the Naechisian fleet, and partially from being driven into a storm whilst trying to avoid the Naechisians, whose superior seamanship allowed them to escape largely unharmed. Degnal was both relieved and ashamed by this turn of events, and vowed to return to the seas of to avenge his fallen comrades." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Consul Category:Voriel Category:Voriel-Otibryal Category:Juctor Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Voriel Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Governor Category:Governor of Oscumy Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Captain Category:Captain of Pygran Well Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Felegrin Well Category:Died as Captain Category:Died in Crylaltian War